


Not So Faithful

by TheB0mb713



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Deepthroat, F/M, Oral-sex, Shower Sex, Spying, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheB0mb713/pseuds/TheB0mb713
Summary: Saphron Cotta-Arc considered herself more than blessed for her beautiful, loving, faithful wife, Terra.But the appearance of an older Jaune Arc might just show Saphron a different, not so faithful side to her beloved wife.(Brought over from HH.net check me out there under the handle GoldExperienceRequiem)
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Athena Nikos, Jaune Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc, Jaune Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc, Jaune Arc/Terra Cotta-Arc/Saphron Cotta-Arc, Jaune Arc/Thirsty Moms
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Not So Faithful

Argus, Mistral  
7:35 PM, Monday

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

“Hey Terra! Can you get that for me?” Saphron Cotta-Arc yelled out to the living room from the kitchen, her famous beef stew required her attendance, Saphron took dinner prep seriously.

Argus was two weeks away from Christmas, the streets were being berated by a light, but freezing wind, despite this, the streets were still decently filled, mothers and shoppers dashing about, buying groceries or seeking presents.

“Sure thing, hon!” 

Terra Cotta-Arc was the type of woman that rocked the “sexy intelligent” look, while being incredibly sexy and intelligent. With her unblemished light brown skin, smooth black hair, swept to one side with a single lock over her forehead, beautiful, deep brown eyes, covered by smart and stylish looking red, horn-rimmed glasses. Terra stood up from the couch and straightened out her ribbed, cream sweater, patting down a pair of dark brown trousers and put a pair of light green slippers on her white socked feet. 

But the plain and boring clothes couldn’t even hope to hide how absolutely stunning her body was.

Terra was hot as all hell, with curvy hips wider than her shoulders and a plump, full looking butt, all practically crammed into her pants, the fantastic bottom half lead into a slim waist with a flat stomach, slender arms and healthy D-cup breasts.

The Cotta-Arc house was throwing a party to celebrate the coming holiday. It was a pretty big affair, lots of friends and family members popping by for a couple of days.

Terra walked up to the front door and pulled it open, revealing-

“Jaune!”

Behind the door was the well-known, professional hunter and Saphron’s very own younger brother, 23 year-old Jaune Arc.

Dressed in a brown bench jacket, an olive-green wool scarf, black insulated pants and brown snow boots, his blonde hair was messy and a fair bit longer than before, having been pulled into a small pony tail (or a "warriors wolf tail", as he vehemently corrects people), his cobalt blue eyes shone bright as ever. Jaune had grown exponentially since he was a young Huntsman-in-training. 

His once nervous, practically neurotic personality, had gained huge amounts of confidence through his life, what once would've been a hunched over, shyly smiling teenager, scratching the back of his head, was replaced with a man standing tall and proud, arms crossed and a bright, cheery grin stretched across his handsome face. A rolling suit case and a large garbage bag full of boxed shaped objects sat besides him.

"Hey there, Terra!"

"Heeey!" Saphron called as she raced into the living room as fast as her black knee sock baring feet could go, her legs were also covered by black tracksuit pants shorts, the elastic stretched taught by the woman's bombastic hips. Saphron's body was one that matched if not surpassed her wife's, her perfectly curvy legs, waist and hips, with accompanying basketball-sized butt cheeks, slim arms, and titanic J-cup breasts, stuffed into a thick, red woollen sweater, her wavy, dirty blonde hair was done up in a ponytail. 

Jaune put down his two bags and opened his arms in preparation of the oncoming hug, and a hug is what he got. Saphron wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck, pulling his face down into her chest for a suffocating embrace.

"Oh it's been like a month since we last talked!" 

Jaune seemed to be trying to say something, but found his words completely muffled. "Yeah, yeah i know! Huntsman can be out in the field for much longer, but you're last visit was like 6 months ago, and you're usually teaching at Beacon, and Adrian was worried you'd gotten hurt, you know how reckless you can be and-" Saphron rambled on-and-on as she hugged Jaune, Terra watched with a bemused look on her face as the Huntsman's arms flailed around.

"Hey, honey?" Terra popped up behind her wife, arms crossed and a pensively placed hand on her chin. 

"Yeah Ter?" Saphron looked back at her wife questioningly, who just replied by pointing back at the young man currently in her arms. Looking back down at her younger brother, Saphron noticed his complete lack of movement, in fact his body was completely limp, Jaune's face peeked out from between his sisters bosom, face completely pale with dead, white eyes. If Terra looked closely and squinted, she could've sworn she saw a miniature, Jaune-shaped ghost float out of his mouth. 

"Jaune!" Saphron exclaimed and dropped her brother onto the floor, the Huntsman flopped onto his behind, hacking his lungs out whilst simultaneously trying to draw breath into them, Terra had the heart to crouch down next to him, running a hand up and down his muscled back. 

And what a back it was. 

Jaune's profession had muscles as a baseline requirement, and Jaune was packing some big guns. Not the type of titanic muscles you would see on a body builder, and not as slim as a swimmers, it was the perfect fit between toned and beefy. 

Saphron looked on at her brothers suffering and rolled her eyes, "Oh come one! It wasn't that bad! Toughen up a bit." Jaune stared at his sister in wide-eyed incredulity, "You can talk!" Jaune pushed himself onto his feet with some assistance from Terra, "You weren't the one that nearly suffocated!" 

"You would've been fine!" Saphron insisted. 

"I almost died!" 

"You did not."

"You-" 

"Uh Jaune?" 

Jaune and Saphron had gotten in each other's faces in their shouting match, the siblings looked back at Saphron's wife, holding Jaune's two bags, "Forgetting some stuff?" Terra asked. Jaune looked a little sheepish, "Uh yeah, woops." 

"Damn Jaune!" Saphron grabbed the trash bag, "That’s a lot of presents! Although considering everybody that's gonna show up, sure you even have enough?"

"Yeah, well i did invite a couple friends, you've met them."

"Oh, like that Ruby girl?"

"Exactly... Or at least that was the plan."

...

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saphron asked, her arms were crossed with a suspicious look on her face.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "We~ll-"

.

.

.

5 Minutes Later

.

.

.

*SLAM*

"FROZE SHUT?!" 

...

*Sluuurp*

Jaune, Terra and Saphron were sitting at the kitchen table, Jaune was sat on one side of the table with drinking a hot, cup of cocoa, stripped of his coat and scarf. Terra sat in her chair, looking a little upset, but she had nothing on Saphron, who had stood up and slammed her hands on the table her eyes alight in flaming anger.

Jaune spoke calmly, "Yep." The huntsman put his cup down, "Yeah, apparently the snow outside the city was so intense that the machines that work the gates got messed up, docks are out of commission too." 

"What about the Bullheads?" Terra asked.

"Haven't you heard? There's been a surplus of flying Grimm around Mistral lately, too dangerous."

Saphron sat in her chair angrily, slamming her head down on the table and covering it with her hands in exasperation. "GAH! I spent so much money on food and presents and decorations, and... and! DAMMIT!" Terra gave Saphron a few comforting pats on the head as she wept, before she stopped. 

"Wait." Saphron sat up and looked at her brother, "Then how did you get in."

Jaune leaned back in his chair, "Hello! Professional Huntsman? I just scaled the wall."

Terra and Saphron stared in disbelief. 

"B-but." Saphron stuttered. "That wall's 2 and a half miles high! And how did the guards let you?" Jaune just looked at his older sister strangely.

"What part of "Professional Huntsman" don't you understand? I just flashed my license and off i went!" Jaune picked up his cup and took another sip, "Being able to do that is, like, a write of passage for Huntsman and Huntresses."

Saphron's mouth was wide open, Terra reached over and pushed it shut. 

"Wow... I knew Hunters and Huntresses were amazing, but that's just..." 

"Yeah i know." Jaune stretched, "Feel free to bask in my glory!"

"And there you go being a dork again..." Saphron sighed, she stood up and walked over to her stew still cooking to the sound of an indignant "Hey!"

"Ah crap!" Saphron slapped her forehead.

"What?"

The blonde woman let out a heaping sigh, "We're out of some stuff i need." Saphron looked back at her wife and brother. "Would you two mind walking down to the store?" 

"But i just got here!" Jaune exclaimed indignantly.

Saphron levelled a cross look at her brother, "And if you want to stay here, you'll drive to the store with Terra and help get the groceries, got it!?" Saphron yelled, hands on hips.

"Fine, jeez." Jaune got up and went to get his scarf and sweater, while Saphron looked at Terra sorrily. "Sorry about this Ter, but i really need that stuff, here i'll write you a list." 

"It's fine hon." Terra said, following Jaune to the coat rack to grab her fur-lined dark blue parka and snow boots. 

Jaune and Terra stepped out of the house, Saphron's list in tow.

"You bring my lady home safe now, Mr. Big-Shot Huntsman!" Saphron said to their retreating form.

"Will do ma'am!"

"We'll be fine Saphron." 

Saphron giggled and pulled the door shut, the freezing air was turning her legs to jelly.

"Man, when did that man get such an attitude!" Saphron cocked her fists on her hips, "He better recognise who the elder sibling is!" Saphron's angry look was replaced by a loving, sisterly one.

"But jeez, he sure has grown, he and Terra are pretty close too, closer than i thought." A tiny feeling of suspicion settled in her heart, could they...

Saphron slapped her cheeks. "No way! Terra's super faithful! And Jaune's my little brother! They wouldn't do that!" The feeling didn't entirely disappeared. 

Saphron went back to the kitchen to check on the food, wondering what else to make.

"Hope they get back soon."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, i guess it'll just be us three then, that's too bad! I was really excited to see the others."

SUCK! SLURP! GAHK!

"Not that i'm not happy to spend time with you guys!"

GAHK! GAHK! GAHK! GAHK! GAHK!

"Speaking of you guys, you said Adrian was at a sleep over with some friends right? Guess i won't see him till tomorrow. I've got tons of stories for him!"

GAHK! GLURK! HUGLK! 

"But man, that was a close call with that hug! It might've sounded like i was joking, but i seriously nearly suffocated! That Saphron, she's one seriously spontaneous lady, eh?

GUHLK! GUHLK! GUHLK! GUHLK! GUHLK!

"Yeah, i guess you would know that already... Speaking of Saphron she seemed pretty steamed about the gates and the others not coming over, she must've been pretty excited, too bad..."

BULGK!-BULGK!-BULGK!-BULGK!-BULGK!

"Oh, sorry Terra, i didn't mean to chat your ears off without letting you speak. But, it seems you're a little preoccupied!"

Jaune was leaning back against the cars passenger seat, the car was in the far end of the car park, surrounded by trees, the seat was put back as far as it could go to allow the one occupying the floor some room, his trousers and underwear were pulled down to his ankles, allowing his member freedom,

Terra was crouched in front of Jaune on the floor of the car, her own pants and underwear were thrown across the back seat, showing off her shaved, boiling hot twat, the heat emanating of it sending steam into the air in front of her crotch, two of her slender finger were pumping in and out of her pussy rapidly, stirring up the dripping juices and sending the juices flying onto the bare floor, the floor cover was also in the back seat, ready to be put on top of Terra's mess. Terra had her sweater pulled up, high enough to show her breasts, the lacy black and blue bra covering them pulled upwards to allow their freedom, while her dark nipples stood erect in arousal.

The trip to the general store had gone by in a flash, and after depositing the groceries in the trunk, Jaune had gotten pretty touchy feely, groping Terra's breasts from behind and thrusting into the woman's behind as she put the last bag in the trunk, her attempts to bat his hands away had ended up unfruitful, his skilled phalanges well versed in how to make her body sing, caused her arousal to spike to dangerous levels.

Terra's eyes were narrowed and watery, glaring up at the young Huntsman's smirking visage, her mouth was occupied by Jaune's beast of a cock. 

13-inches of rock hard meat, thick as a beer can and wet from Terra's saliva, her blushing, tear-stained cheeks hollowed and her glossy, pillowy lips gliding across the expansive dick meat as she rapidly blew him, choking herself on the member, her tongue was stuck out under the dick, further lathering the bottom half in spit and pressing into his tennis ball sized testicles every time she got close to his crotch.

Terra pulled her head back, giving Jaune's cock a hard suck as she pulled her mouth off of the bitch breaker, revealing it in it's full glory. Terra held the cock up and laid one long lick up it's underside, giving the tip a kiss as she reached it.

Continuing to glare at Jaune, Terra kept jerking his cock. "Jaune..."

The man in question just gave a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please just shut up and fuck my mouth?" Terra asked irritably, leaning up, she placed her mouth on Jaune's tip and swirled her tongue around his mushroom head. 

Jaune and Terra had been fucking for a long time, and after all these years his smarm during sex was still prevalent.

_"But then again." _Terra released Jaune's tip and opened wide, taking one of his testicle to suckle in her mouth, while simultaneously jerking him off, _"That attitude really gets me going!" _Terra pulled her hand out of her snatch and roughly tweaked at her erect clit.____

____Jaune looked pensive for a moment before grinning like a shark._ _ _ _

____"Well if you insist!" Jaune suddenly grabbed Terra's head in both hands, pulling his ball out of her mouth with a pop. Jaune placed Terra's lips onto his pole, Terra giving Jaune a smoky look, putting her hands on hiss lap to steady herself, almost as if silently saying "Fucking give it to me!"_ _ _ _

____And he sure did._ _ _ _

____GALKCAHCK!!!_ _ _ _

____Jaune suddenly and simultaneously thrust upwards while pulling Terra's head downwards, burying every inch of his throbbing length down Terra's tight and slippery gullet, causing her to make a massive choking sound. Terra's eye's shot wide open as she was held at the base of Jaune's dick, but they soon rolled right back into her head._ _ _ _

____GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!GLK!_ _ _ _

____Jaune started moving Terra's head at a monstrous pace, pulling her up so the only the tip of his cock was in her mouth, before pulling her head back down, Terra began rapidly finger fucking herself, fingers flying in and out of her quim, her thumb flicking at her clit as his sister's wife's mind broke almost completely._ _ _ _

____Hey, Jaune loved his sister, but he loved the tight throat of a sexy milf just as much! Her pussy was pretty great too..._ _ _ _

_____"I'll have to fuck her later." _Jaune thought, _”We'd better get back soon or Saph will start to worry." ______ _ _ _

________Jaune's steel vice grip on Terra's head didn't break for a moment, his grip on her was further cemented as he tangled his fingers in her dark locks and pulled faster and faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"YesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES!" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Jaune slammed the woman's head down, holding her mouth at the base of his destroyer of a cock. The mans dick shot rope after rope after rope of sticky pearl white jizz into the dark skinned mothers stomach, the virile baby batter filled Terra's stomach to the brim, soon leaving no room for anymore, thankfully, Jaune stopped shooting cum into her belly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________GU*SPLAT*KKUH_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Instead, as the last ropes of semen were shot out, Jaune pulled out of her throat drawing a loud slurping sound from her, the final, smaller shots of dick milk splattered over her tongue, coating the organ in it's salty taste, Terra began instinctively gulped the cum down her abused throat, the saltiness making way for a sugar sweet after taste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Terra predictably let out a few coughs, before gasping sensually and breathing heavily, her eyes rolled back down, her chocolate orbs distant and unfocused, her mind hazy and pussy still sending shocks of pleasure into her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How was that?" Jaune asked, Terra levelled a glare at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"...You already know! Now come on..." Terra pushed off the floor and reached into the back, grabbing a plastic bag she had snuck into the car, containing an identical spare change of clothes, paper towels,cleaning chemicals and air fresheners as well as deodorants, after a particularly close encounter a few years ago, Terra had learnt to keep and emergency clean up bag as close as she could. Before she could grab the bag, however, Jaune wrapped his arms around Terra's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Terra was about to snap at him, but stopped herself when she saw the serious look in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm serious Terra." Jaune's firm tone sent a small shiver of arousal down Terra's spine, his barely softening dick sticking between her ass cheeks didn't help, "If you're uncomfortable, then signal me to stop, and i will, i don't want you to think i'm forcing you, this is all up to you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"...Dammit." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He always does this, he act's all cocky but turns right back around to acting all caring and considerate, honestly, Terra swore she couldn’t tell if he was being serious or just manipulating her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're impossible you know." Terra said her forehead pressed against Jaune's, the Huntsman grinning in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hehe, so I've been told!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two heard a giggle and a gasp, making them snap their heads to the left, seeing a tall woman with light brown skin and dusty brown hair in a light brown jacket and cream coloured scarf, she had a shocked look on her face with her hands over her mouth, a practically atomic blush on her cheeks, the other far shorter woman, with blonde hair, pale skin in her own red jacket, seemed far less embarrassed and more awestruck, her closed fists beside her face, a sparkle in her eyes as she gazed in on the couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The women standing outside jumped a little, apparently not immediately noticing that the occupants of the car had noticed them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"...Uh oh." Terra sighed and slapped her forehead, Jaune however, was much calmer. Simply rolling down the window, all three ladies expressed surprise, Terra wrapped her arms around the Huntsman's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaune gave the mystery women a cheerful grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey there ladies!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaune smacked his hand onto Terra's ass cheek, causing her to moan slightly as it jiggled. "Can we help you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two women stood blank for a second before reacting, the tall woman jumping back in surprise while the shorter one leaned forwards, chin in two fingers and a sly look about her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Actually-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Nope!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Before the blonde woman could finish her sentence, the brown skinned one, threw her bodily over her shoulder, dashing away from the car as fast as her long legs could go, her shorter friend yelling in indignance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well that just happened!" Jaune's obvious observation caused Terra to sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Help me clean up you dork!" Despite Terra's words, she couldn't wipe to smile off her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________15 Minutes Later_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We're back!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaune and Terra stepped through the front door, kicking off their boots as Jaune pushed it shut, after cleaning up themselves and the car, it took no time at all to get back to the house. Saphron peaked out from the kitchen, a spoon in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh! Hey you two!" Saphron greeted cheerfully, "I finished dinner, why don't you guys-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Terra held up a hand stopping her wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Actually Saphron, i'm feeling a little full, had a big lunch." Terra said with a sheepish look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Saphron looked a little disappointed. "Aw really?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Saphron shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Don't worry about it! I made food for lot's of people so there's gonna be leftovers. Don't want to give you something you can’t stomach!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Terra smiled, kissing her wife on the cheek. "Thanks, hon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Terra started towards the stairs, making her way to the second floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She waved behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Goodnight Terra, goodnight Jaune."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The siblings watch Terra disappear upstairs. Saphron turned to Jaune._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You think she's alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaune looked up, chin in his hand before smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Yeah, i'm sure she's fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\---------------------------------------------------------------------Next Chapter: Saphron--------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A.N._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So do you know that feeling of "i have absolutely no clue what i'm doing, but i don't want to leave it unfinished because it's been unfinished for longer than i'd like and i'm getting really anxious about it"?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yeah, that's how i felt writing this chapter!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But i still did my best and still hope you enjoy it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And yeah, the thirsty moms are here too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Well, two of them. I didn't want to do all of them so i chose the two that stood out to me the most, that being Shy Mom and Casserole Mom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
